


What's a best friend for?

by Mony (Mony_Writes)



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Gen, M/M, platonic ralbert!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mony_Writes/pseuds/Mony
Summary: Albert asks Race to help him get ready for his wedding in more ways than one.----More platonic Ralbert ft Sprace because why not
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins & Albert DaSilva, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Kudos: 18





	What's a best friend for?

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk/prompt me over on my Tumblr @wide-eyed--wonderer !! And, as always comments/feedback are welcomed and appreciated!!

“Race if you don’t get our ass downstairs in 10 minutes, I will come up there and pour cold water over you AND Spot.” 

Race groaned at Albert’s voice over the speakerphone and curled in closer to Spot. 

“Sweet, you have to get up,” Spot sighed, attempting to push Race away from him, which only caused his fiance to curl in tighter. 

“It’s too early Spottie,” Race whined, “Al can wait 5 more minutes.”

“Race, hunny, you know I love you with all my heart, but if your best friend comes up here and pours water over me because your ass was too lazy to get out of bed, I will kill you.” Spot successfully manoeuvred himself out from under Race and pushed him off the bed. 

“Problem solved, you’re up.”

“You are the worst Sean.” Race glared from the floor. 

“And you are a lazy ass, Tony. Go get ready and to help your best friend out.”

Race sighed, knowing he had lost the fight and that Albert really did need him right now. 

He got downstairs just within Albert’s ten-minute deadline. 

“Let me guess, Spot convinced you to get out of bed?” Albert greeted Race. 

“Convinced, pushed me out of bed, tomato tomato. Point is, I’m here now, at this ungodly time of morning you heathen. Let’s go do this thing so I can get back to bed.’

“Firstly Race, its 9am, not that early, second of all, take back the heathen statement because I’m your best friend and brought you coffee.” Race’s eyes widened at the coffee in Albert’s hand, snatching it from him and taking a long sip of it.

“Albert you are my favourite human being on the planet I’m sorry for ever saying otherwise.” Race got out, in between drowning himself in the coffee. 

“C’mon you, idiot. We’ve got places to be!” Albert cuffed Race on the back of his head and started walking.

“So Al,” Race said between sips of his coffee, “how ya feeling? You nervous?”

“About marrying Elmer, absolutely not. About the rest of the day, absolutely.” 

“Well as your best man,” Race nudged Al, “talk to me about it, see what I can do to help ya.”

“Well, really I’m just nervous about my extended family mingling with all of you guys and - Race have you finished that coffee already, it’s been like 5 minutes and that was a venti?” Race shrugged in response, throwing the empty Starbucks cup in a trashcan as they walked past. “You’re insane. As I was saying, I love all you guys, but I’m not as… open? I guess with my extended family. I don’t want any of them to say anything and ruin the day of Elmer.”

“And you.” Race added.

“Yeah, I guess.” Al looked down, “but Elmer didn’t ask for that.”

Race put his hands on Albert’s shoulder, causing Albert to stop and look at his best friend. 

“First of all, you didn’t ask for this either. I know your extended fam can be kinda a nightmare. It’s not your fault. Secondly, I will be responsible for making sure all our friends behave. Ok. Just leave it up to me. And maybe a few threats from Spot”

Albert snorted. “Thanks, Race. You’re the best.”

“Anytime Al. And we’re here.” Tace opened the door. “After you, good sir.”

“Dumbass.”

Race’s retort was cut off by a sales assistant. 

“Hello boys, what can I do for you today?” 

“My good friend Albert here,” Race said, placing a hand on Albert’s shoulder, “ is getting married and needs a tux.” 

“Of course come through to the fitting room, and will get you some suits to try on.”

As the boys were waiting in the fitting room, Albert turned to Race. 

“I need you to be completely honest with me. I’m shit at fashion and what looks good.”

“I knew you only kept me around all these years for my impeccable fashion sense.”

“Well clearly, it wasn’t for your shining personality.”

Race’s retort was again cut off by the shop assistant. But he had his back turned, so Race stuck out a tongue at Albert who rolled his eyes right back. 

“If you come through here sir, you can try on this first suit.” 

When Albert came out again, he could see Race containing a laugh. 

“What do you think?” The shop assistant asked Albert. Albert, having no fashion sense, looked helplessly to Race, who swallowed a laugh and said,

“Maybe not coattails, and could we look at a grey suit as well. And a tie, no bowtie.” 

“Of course.” The shop assistant nodded. “You boys wait here. I’ll be right back.”

The second the assistant was out the door, Race started laughing. In between wheezes, he barked out 

“You… you look like… like…. Like a penguin.” Causing Race to collapse into even more laughter. And Albert to walk over and start hitting with his cap he’s walked over in. 

“YOU SAID TO BE HONEST STOP HITTING ME!”

“I hate you. Why do I keep you around again.”

“So you don’t look like a penguin at your wedding.” Race had a point, the suit had long coattails, and with the white shirt, bowtie and tophat Albert was wearing. He looked a little like a penguin. 

Luckily he managed to compose himself before the Shop assistant came back. 

Half an hour later, the boys left the shop, with an appointment to come back the following week for a fitting for the grey suit that Race had picked out.

“So, Spot’s gone to work. Wanna get lunch.”

“You mean, wanna go annoy Charlie at Jacobi while he’s working?”

“You know me too well Al.” Race replied, linking arms with his best friend and walking toward Jacobis.


End file.
